


Tenerife Sea

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Crossdressing, Escort Louis, False Accusations, False rape accusations, Fluff, Genderfluid, Happy Ending, Kinda but not really, Louis is a girl when he wants to be, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Louis, Prostitution, Rich Harry, SO, Smut, Well - Freeform, but he is a liar, gold digger louis, hes not really poor, mafia Harry, oh! he lies about rape, sugarbaby louis, sugardaddy harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Louis is a genderfluid gold digger, and he likes it that way. He doesn't need love, thank you very much. And not even the suave and sexy mob boss Harry Styles can change his mind.





	1. you look so beautiful in your dress, i love your hair like that

**Author's Note:**

> Louis' pronouns will shift as he/she sees fit.

Louis leaned against the bar, stirring his cosmo with the tiny straw. He had dressed up in his best mini skirt and heels, and even put on that expensive makeup from Sephora, for seemingly no reason. He was bored, bored, bored. Sure, there had been plenty of men who’d hit on him, but they were all tragically uninteresting and not rich enough to spoil him. He’d only come to this specific bar to meet the legendary mob boss whose bank account rivaled the royal family’s. Maybe Louis wasn’t special enough to keep his attention for long, but Louis was an expert at finangling money from the men he pleasured. While he drained their balls, he drained their bank account.

 

Louis’ thought process was interrupted when the little bell over the door jangled and the bar went completely silent. He smirked to himself in victory. There was only one person who could cause a reaction like that. It seemed Louis hadn’t wasted his time after all. He heard the resounding click of well made Italian leather shoes coming his way and made sure to school his face into his previous bored expression. He didn’t even turn his head when a figure leaned on the bar next to him. He could hear light chatter picking back up around him, but he was hyper focused on the man next to him - his next target.

 

"Hi gorgeous.” The surprisingly deep voice came out smooth as butter. "What's your name?"

 

Louis turned slowly to look at him, cocking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. He did a thorough up-and-down assessment. Money, this man had money...and lots of it. Definitely the one he was looking for.The only thing Louis wasn’t prepared for was how gorgeous this man was. Jesus, he was stunning. His eyes were as green as the emeralds Louis stole from Prince William (long story there). He turned his whole body to face him and cocked his hip out. "Who wants to know?"

 

Plush pink lips curved into an arrogant smirk. "Please. Everyone knows who I am."

 

Louis stared at him, making sure his demeanor remained unimpressed. "Right. Well, I guess everyone knows who I am too." He turned back to the bar and sipped his drink.

 

From the corner of his eye, Louis could see the man’s mouth opening and closing in shock. "I own this bar. I own this town. I'm Harry Styles."

 

Louis squealed internally at his correct assumptions. He had been waiting so long for the right opportunity to meet Harry. He had a special plan for this one. He turned back to the tall man. "You own this town, hm? Then how come I've never heard of you?"

 

Harry chuckled. "You must be new here, baby. Someone as beautiful as you should've caught my eye by now."

 

Louis fluttered his eyelashes. "New? No, I'm not new. But why would the man who owns the town look twice at little ol me?"

 

"You are _very_ beautiful.” Louis could feel Harry’s eyes assessing his entire figure. “What's your name, gorgeous?"

 

"Louis, sometimes Louise when I want. Why?"

 

"I like to know who is on my arm. Would you join me?" Harry held out his arm.

 

Louis smiled at him coyly and sipped the remainder of his drink. "What's my incentive?"

 

"A night with me."

 

"Just a night? You think I'm that easy?"

 

"You want more?” Harry eyed him again. “What are you looking for baby?" he asked softly.

 

"Oh...just a man who won't throw me away after a passionate night." He fluttered his eyelashes again.

 

"How do I know _you'll_ stick around?"

 

Louis pouted, sticking out his perfectly glossed lip. "You're the one who can throw me out without consequence."

 

"Good point. How about a date first then?” No strings attached."

 

This was going far better than Louis expected. "Do I get your phone number? Completely confidential, of course."

 

"Of course, baby. I don't want to lose track of you."

 

Louis smiled and pulled out his phone, handing it to Harry. He felt like the cat who got the canary. Now he just had to wait patiently to devour his meal.

 

"I'll be calling you soon." Harry’s eyes swooped down his figure and focused on his bare thighs as he handed the phone back.

 

"Looking forward to it," he smirked, fluttering his fingers in a little wave as Harry disappeared into the back. He slapped some money onto the counter to pay for his drink and went outside to hail a taxi. He had some more planning to do. If everything went right, Louis would have his hands deep into Harry’s heart, and pockets, in no time.

 

~*~

 

Patiently, Louis waited. He waited the next day as he cleaned up around his apartment and did his laundry. He waited as he made himself lunch and watched footie on telly. He waited as he made dinner and poured himself a glass of wine. He waited as he emptied the rest of the wine bottle and settled down on the sofa to watch shit TV. He glanced at the time and sighed. Not today, then. Maybe tomorrow.

 

The next day, he waited some more. He waited as he vacuumed. He waited as he ate some cereal. He waited as he shopped on his laptop. He waited as he watched more crap TV and ate lunch and dinner. He waited as the time grew closer to midnight. And then…

 

He was pissed off. He had never waited so long for a callback. Who did Harry think he was? Louis gritted his teeth as he poured himself a drink. He shouldn’t be here, drinking alone in his kitchen. He should be drowning in attention and money right now. Well, he wouldn’t be waiting around any longer. He did want access to Harry Styles’ bank account, but not so badly to spend every night alone, waiting for the man to call. He finished off his drink and put the glass into the sink to wash later. He was going to go to bed and put that stupid Harry Styles behind him once and for all. Maybe he’d even delete his number. 

 

When Louis got in bed and plugged his phone in, his thumb hovered over Harry’s name. Maybe he shouldn’t delete it. Harry might come in handy down the road. He yawned and stretched out on his silk sheets. Tomorrow night, he would go find a rich man who would trip over themselves to spoil him.

 

~*~

 

When Louis woke the next morning, it was to his phone ringing. He cleared his throat and picked it up without looking to see who it was. Before he could even say anything, a deep voice was apologizing in his ear.

 

"I'm so sorry, gorgeous. I didn't forget about you, I swear. I’ve had a lot of shit to deal with. I haven't slept in two days, I’ve been so busy. Please, please forgive me,” Harry begged.

 

Louis smirked to himself. He knew he was irresistible. "Promise you didn't forget?" He made sure his pout was heard through the phone.

 

"I could never forget a face like yours," Harry said, and Louis could hear his smile. "I almost had one of my men call you, but I'm a bit selfish. I need to keep you all to myself.”

 

"Well, I'm glad it's your stunning voice I get to hear,” Louis purred, sliding out of bed and going into the bathroom to wash his face.

 

"I'm glad I get to hear your angelic voice as well. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

 

Louis couldn’t hold back his smirk as he patted his face dry. "Dinner sounds good. Where should I meet you?"

 

"You don't want me to pick you up? I have a driver and everything."

 

This was going even better than planned. "Oh, a personal chauffeur? How delightful. Yes, I suppose you can pick me up."

 

"Just tell me where to get you from, gorgeous."

 

"I'll text you my address. What time should I be ready?"

 

"We'll be there to get you at seven, darling."

 

"I'll be waiting," he purred and hung up. He grinned to himself and went to start getting ready, even though it was still early. He needed to shave and moisturize, primp and pamper, dress up and make himself up. He spent the whole day making sure his skin was smooth and soft. He had to make sure he smelled as alluring as he looked. Come to think of it...Louis felt more feminine today. She let down her hair and curled it so it fell in waves down her back. She smiled at her reflection and started in on her makeup. It always took her forever to blend everything in correctly.

 

When her makeup was done, she looked at the time. If she hurried, there was time for a quick mani/pedi before the big date. Smirking to herself, she dashed out to her favorite nail salon and got her nails done, blood red of course. When she got back home, there was just enough time to slip into her skin-tight black dress and glittery black heels. She smirked to herself, grabbing the matching purse. She looked just how she wanted to: dangerous and like a woman who knew what she wanted. She touched up her lipstick just as she heard the door ring.

 

“Coming,” she sang out, stalking across the floor and opening the door, smiling at the gorgeous curly-haired man waiting behind it. “Hello,” she purred, her bright blue eyes taking in Harry’s perfect form. He was in an Armani suit, perfectly tailored to his figure. God, this man was going to kill her if she didn’t kill him first.

 

"Louise…” Harry was stunned himself. “You look gorgeous. You ready to paint the town?" He eyed her up and down, drinking in the beautiful sight.

 

"Sure thing. Let me grab my purse." Louise turned slowly, making sure that Harry could get the full view of her outfit. She grabbed the bag and her keys, turning the lights off and locking the door behind them. "I'm ready."

 

"Perfect. Our carriage awaits." He led Louise outside and over to the Range Rover.

 

"My, what a gentleman you are!"

 

"Of course. My mother taught me well," Harry said, opening the door for her and getting in on the other side.

 

Louise knew she had it in the bag. "Well Mr. Styles, I must say...I'm feeling rather impressed. You do know how to treat a lady."

 

Harry smirked, feeling very proud of himself. "I'm glad you think so. I hope you approve of my choice of restaurant tonight."

 

"And where might that be?"

 

"The White House, that little Italian place in the middle of town. It's pretty famous for its lasagna."

 

"Well...I do like lasagna...among other things." Louise licked her lips slowly.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what other things?"

 

"Oh, just things," she smirked.

 

Harry laughed at the implications. "I can tell you’re going to be a lot of fun.”

 

When they got to the restaurant, Louise waited in the car for Harry to open her door. "Thank you." She took hold of his arm again as they walked into the one of the fanciest restaurant she had ever seen.

 

Harry gave his name to the host and they were escorted to a table in the middle of the room, where everyone could see them. Louise knew what Harry was doing, and she loved it. She smiled at the man over the top of her menu. Harry ordered an expensive wine for them before meeting Louise’s eyes and returning the smile.

 

Louise was liking Harry more and more. "How did you know I like red wine?"

 

"Doesn't everyone?"

 

"Not everyone," Louise chuckled and took a sip. "Mm...perfectly aged."

 

Harry smiled and took a sip of his own drink. He looked through his menu. "I think I'll get the lasagna. What would you like, darling?"

 

"Hmm...I'll try the baked ziti."

 

"I've had that, it's pretty good." When the waiter came back to refill their wine glasses, Harry ordered for both of them. Louise just smirked and took another sip.

 

"So, tell me a little about yourself," Harry said.

 

"What do you wanna know?"

 

"Well, what kind of movies do you like?"

 

"Hmm...action. What about you?'

 

"Sci-fi. The Marvel movies are my favorite right now."

 

"They are pretty great," Louise agreed, thinking about Sebastian Stan’s muscles and cute face. How can someone who looks like a puppy also look like sin? (A/N: *cough cough* Liam *cough* excuse me)

 

"Hmm...what else? What's your favorite thing to do?"

 

"Oh, that's simple." Louise smirked and licked her lips enticingly. She bit her bottom lip and released it slowly. "Card games."

 

Harry laughed. "Really? Let me guess...war and BS?"

 

Louise chuckled along, wondering if Harry was actually a moron. "No, poker and gin rummy."

 

"Ah, a gambler."

 

"Oh, I don't play for money," she smirked.

 

"Then what do you play for?"

 

"Favors, property... you get it."

 

"Well, you seem to have your own little hold on the town, don't you?" Harry smiled as he took a sip of wine. He was completely charmed and enamored by the ethereal being in front of him.

 

"A girl's gotta make a living."

 

"I suppose so." He smiled.

 

"So...what is it that you want from me?"

 

"Can't I just enjoy your company?"

 

Louise let out a loud laugh. "That's cute. No one ever seeks me out just for company."

 

"Well, do I look like no one?"

 

She smirked at him. "I know what game you're playing, Mr. Styles. I play this game very well."

 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

"Oh no? So you're not doing that thing where you take out the object of your fascination, make her feel like the most special girl in the world, kiss her like she’s the only one in your life who matters, make love to her like you never will again and then leave her like she’s nothing?"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Has that happened to you before?"

 

"That's all that happens to me. I don't expect you to be any different." Louise drained the glass of wine, smiling up at the waiter as their food was delivered.

 

"As you can tell by the reactions of everyone here," he gestured around the room to show that everyone was staring at them and gossiping, "I don't take people out a lot. You're already pretty special."

 

"Doesn’t mean you won't throw me out after you get under my skirt."

 

"I guess you'll have to trust me then."

 

"I suppose I can do that."

 

Harry grinned at her, dimples showing. They chatted over their meals, stealing bites from each other until both plates were empty.

 

"Well, that was just delicious, Harry.'

 

"Thank you. I like to think I have excellent taste." He held out his arm to escort Louise back to the car.

 

"Where to now, sir?"

 

"Well, the night is young. I thought you might like to go see a movie."

 

"That sounds delightful."

 

"Perfect." The car took off and they headed to the theaters.

 

"What movie should we see?"

 

"Well, the new Ant-Man is still out." Harry nodded to the marquee.

 

"That sounds fine, I haven't seen it yet."

 

"Perfect." Harry got them tickets for the IMAX screen and led them inside.

 

Louise smiled at him as they sat together, beaming when Harry wrapped his arm around her. The plan was working perfectly and the poor fool didn’t even know it. She could tell by their dinner conversation that Harry was going to easily fall into her trap. For a mob boss, he let his guard down much too easily. All she had to do was play the part of an airhead, which she could do easily. Most of her “clients” seemed to like it when she played dumb. She suppressed a smirk when she felt Harry’s eyes on her, keeping her own eyes on the screen.

 

Louise smiled when the credits finished. "That was a great movie! Paul Rudd is such a legend."

 

"Yeah. The ending is pretty messed up though. I think that's why I like it so much." He put an arm out for Louise to hold and they headed back to the car.

 

"Where to now?'

 

"Well, my place is very inviting. I think we should head there."

 

"Yeah? And do what?" She bit her lip. She wasn’t really in the mood for sex (she never really was) but she could put up with it if she had to.

 

"I'm sure we can find something to keep us occupied."

 

"Well, let's go."

 

The car headed towards Harry's private home and Harry did his best to keep his hands to himself. He wasn't sure yet what was so special about Louise, but he knew he wanted to keep her around for the long run.

 

Meanwhile, Louise was smiling out of the window. Things were progressing perfectly. Hopefully, she would be able to divert attention away from sex and onto something else. She thought quickly. Harry seemed desperate for company that didn’t put a strain on him. Maybe, just maybe...yep. She was going to try that plan out and see how it went.

 

When they got to Harry's house, Harry led Louise inside to the spacious living room. Everything was perfect. The floors were a perfect polished marble and the dark grey sofas were plush and inviting. Louise looked around as Harry went into the kitchen to put tea on. If this was Harry’s private home (she knew it had to be), then she absolutely couldn’t wait to see the one where he ran the mob from.

 

"Why, thank you," she smiled when Harry served the tea. "You have such a lovely home.”

 

"Thank you. I have a bigger house, that's basically a mansion, but my men live there too. I want tonight to just be us."

 

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. Such a perfect gentleman."

 

"That's what I've been told."

 

"Is that what they tell you in bed too?"

 

Harry grinned wolfishly. "Not exactly."

 

"Me neither," Louise smirked, feeling her feminine side begin to fade. At least he was comfortable in his current outfit.

 

"Perfect."

 

"I do hope you don’t disappoint." Louis sipped his tea.

 

"I haven't yet."

 

"You also haven't been with me yet."

 

"Well, you haven't been with be either," Harry reasoned.

 

"A lot of men give me that line and I end up disappointed." He fluttered his eyelashes.

 

"I'll do my best then."

 

"I certainly hope so." He took another sip, wanting to laugh when Harry stared at his lips intensely.

 

"Are you almost done?" Harry asked impatiently.

 

"My, someone is eager," he smirked.

 

"No. Not at all."

 

"No?" Louis smirked before finishing off his tea.

 

"Nope. But since you're done, I'll take your cup and we can move on with the night."

 

Louis let out a chuckle as Harry put the cup in the sink and led him upstairs. "You're not gonna give me the tour?"

 

"Well, that was the living room, this is the hall, and this is my room," Harry said, pointing to the 

room they were entering. "That's all you really need to know.”

 

"What was the other room down the hall?"

 

"My man cave," Harry said, hardly paying attention. "This is my bed. It's very comfortable."

 

Louis took his time to look around the room. "How is that your man cave if you have another house? Is this your bed? How often do you actually sleep here?"

 

"Louis..." Harry growled. "Enough with the questions."

 

Louis was surprised that Harry seemed to know the difference between his two genders. "Oh, I thought we were getting to know each other." He batted his eyelashes, attempting to look innocent.

 

"That's what dinner was for, remember?"

 

"Vaguely." He took his heels off and lounged on the bed. "Hm, this is pretty comfortable."

 

"Only the best for you, my darling."

 

"And is that what you are? The best?”

 

"Indeed I am."

 

"The best at what?"

 

"Whatever I choose to be."

 

Louis let out a laugh. "You're cute."

 

"Not usually what I get called," Harry said.

 

"What do you usually get called?"

 

Harry shrugged. "A monster. Diabolical. Hot. Take your pick."

 

Louis could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, mentally pumping his fist at his correct assumptions. "Maybe you're the one who needs to be taken care of, hm?"

 

"What? No. I'm fine," Harry brushed it off, putting his defences back up.

 

Louis slid off of the bed and walked over to him. "It’s okay to need someone there for you," he said softly.

 

"Not in my line of work."

 

"No one would have to know." Louis leaned closer to him, their lips practically touching. "It could be our little secret."

 

"Yeah? Our little secret? That sounds good." He leaned forward and kissed Louis softly. Louis reached up and threaded his fingers through his hair as they kissed. He knew it, he knew that Harry was secretly vulnerable. This was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby.

 

Harry sighed happily as Louis played with his hair. Between his lips and his fingers, Louis was making Harry feel amazing with just the simple touches. Louis gently pulled away from the kiss, running his hands down Harry's arms. He tangled their fingers and pulled him over to the bed. 

 

"Wait, wait, Harry..." Louis flipped their positions, stopping Harry’s attempts to disrobe him. "Let me take care of you."

 

Harry was hesitant. "It doesn't normally work like that."

 

Louis blinked, feeling just the slightest bit irritated as he reached up to unzip his dress. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

 

"I...I don't mind doing it your way though," Harry stuttered. "Doing something new is a good thing." He tried to shrug it off and keep up his cool façade, but he really wanted Louis to go back to what he was doing.

 

"There’s a good boy." Louis leaned down to kiss him again. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pulled it off. "Turn over.” When Harry was in position, Louis began to gently massage his back. "You have so many kinks."

 

Harry chuckled. "You have no idea."

 

"Dirty boy. I mean, you have a lot of knots in your back." Louis gave him a slow, deep massage, smirking as Harry relaxed more and more under his fingertips. When the massage was done, he tapped Harry. "Turn back over.

 

"I'm so comfy though,” Harry groaned.

 

Louis let out an amused chuckle. "Are you going to sleep?”

 

"No! ...If I did, would you stay with me?"

 

Louis laughed again. Harry was so gullible. "Yes, I'll stay with you." He took off his dress and laid next to Harry, smirking when the man threw an arm over his stomach, pulling him close. "See how well I can treat you?" he cooed, brushing his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

"Yeah, that was fantastic. Thank you." Harry said sincerely, looking into Louis's eyes.

 

Louis leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome." He smirked internally when Harry blushed. "I can take good care of you."

 

"Yeah. Maybe that's what I need."

 

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here in the morning." Louis cuddled up to him, watching as Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how well his plan was working. They hadn’t even fucked yet and Harry was eating out of the palm of his hand. 

 

Louis smirked to himself again. This would be the easiest money he'd ever make.


	2. the way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis digs his way deeper into Harry's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler tbh.

Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a while, knowing there was someone keeping him warm. He and Louis were surprised when his phone went off.

 

Louis sat up to look at him. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, it's just work. Go back to sleep, hon.”

 

"Okay, love." Louis laid back down and turned over so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be back in a few hours. If you can't handle things without me for a few hours, why are you my second?" Harry snapped, not appreciating being woken up for no reason.

 

"Alright, don’t get snappy, Haz," Zayn grumbled on the other end. "Just worried about ya."

 

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Z. You woke me up from a good sleep. I'm a little grumpy."

 

"What's her name?" Zayn smirked.

 

"I'm actually keeping her close for now. So, I'll tell you when she wants me to."

 

"Well alright then," he smiled. "See you later!"

 

"See ya." He hung up and turned to Louis, running a hand up and down his side. "Morning."

 

"Good morning, babe." Louis smiled.

 

"I slept really well last night," Harry admitted.

 

"That's fantastic! You poor baby. When is the last time you had a good night's sleep?” Louis cooed and pet his hair.

 

"I don't really get to sleep through the night. That's when most of my work happens. I'll catch a few hours after three. That's about it. It's part of the job." He shrugged.

 

"Love...oh honey, you're so stressed, aren't you." Louis cooed and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

 

Harry wasn't used to being treated like this, but Louis made it seem okay. He nuzzled into Louis’ chest as he pet his hair and kissed his forehead occasionally. Harry sighed and almost fell back to sleep, feeling soothed by the gentle touches.

 

"Will you keep me by your side?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry turned to look at him, melting at the warm blue pools. "Yes," he whispered back, surprising himself with his answer.

 

Louis leaned in and kissed him gently. "I promise I'll take care of you."

 

Harry smiled. "I'll watch over you too. From now on, you have my protection."

 

"Thank you, Harry." Louis kissed him again. "What are we doing today?"

 

"Well, if you'd like, we could go to base and you could meet some of the guys."

 

"I would very much like that." Louis held back his smirk. This was going better than expected.

 

"Okay. Then that's what we shall do."

 

Louis smiled and slid out of bed, going to wash up and brush his teeth. Harry watched him for a minute before getting ready himself.

 

Louis put his dress back on and smiled. "I'm ready."

 

Harry checked his phone. "Perfect. My driver is outside."

 

"Excellent." He took Harry's arm and walked outside with him.

 

They got into the car and Harry instructed the driver to go. "Now, these guys are big, and most are mean, but just stick by me and they won't bother you," Harry told him.

 

"Nonsense, I'm sure they're charming."

 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, not these guys."

 

"Why not?"

 

"They kill people on a daily basis. Being charming is not one of their strong suits."

 

"Oh my." Louis pretended to be surprised. Really, he should get an award for his acting. Not one of those stupid medals that go around your neck. No, a big trophy in the shape of an Oscar.

 

"Yeah. So don't get too close to them."

 

"I only want to be close to you." Louis fluttered his eyelashes, feeling his feminine side coming out.

 

"Good. That's what I want too." 

 

Louise smiled at him and reached over to lace their fingers together.

 

The car arrived and Harry helped Louise out of the car. He led them to the house, which was more of a mansion. There was a big guard at the door, like Jason Momoa big.

 

"Hello," Louise smiled at him, getting a grunt back.

 

"Yeah. They're not that friendly here," Harry warned.

 

"Boss," the guard nodded as they passed.

 

Louise was cordial to everyone, but was greeted with stony silence. Only Harry was respectfully acknowledged.

 

"Don't worry. They'll warm up to you soon enough."

 

Louise was all smiles. Every single one of these men were going to serve her in the near future. "I'm not worried, Harry. They're just protective of you."

 

"Yeah. They're a good group once you get to know them, really."

 

"I believe it." Louise made herself comfortable on the sofa as they talked business. She tried to make herself look aloof while absorbing every bit of information. It was a specialty of hers.

 

Harry glanced over at Louise every few minutes where she was playing on her phone. Knowing she was there made him feel better. When the meeting was finally over a little while later, Harry sat next to Louise. "Sorry about that. That must've been boring."

 

"Oh, no worries!" Louise beamed up at him. "I'm not much of a business person."

 

"Yeah, I didn't mean to bore you."

 

"Don’t worry about it. As long as you're okay." Louise fluttered her eyelashes, smirking to herself when Harry smiled back.

 

"I am. It was a lot easier with you here."

 

"That's my purpose!"

 

"Well, you fulfilled it "

 

"Good." Louise accepted the kiss Harry placed on her lips.

 

"I'll show you to my bedroom. It's my favorite room here."

 

"I'm sure it is," Louise smirked, but her mouth dropped open when they got there. "Wow! This is gorgeous!" She looked around the huge room. Against the far wall was a king-sized bed, made up with fluffy pillows and a thick comforter. A large chandelier hung from the high ceiling and light bounced off the gold-colored walls. The furniture was all made of dark mahogany wood and a thick, soft red carpet covered the floor.

 

"I need somewhere nice to relax. I spent a lot of time in here.”

 

"This is so beautiful!" Of all the beds she’d stayed in, Harry surely had the most stylish. And before she even laid in it, she knew it would be the most comfortable she’d ever felt.

 

"Thanks," Harry flushed proudly. “You’re the first person besides my lieutenant to see my room. I keep this private.”

 

Normally, Louise would be drinking up Harry’s words and flattering him in return, but she couldn’t speak. She was in serious awe, looking around with wide eyes.

 

"You really like it?"

 

"I really do, I love it." She sat on a golden couch that was decorated with plush red pillows. "I wish I could just live here!" Harry beamed, wishing for the same thing. Louis sighed happily. "You are quite the dreamer, Harry Styles. I think we'll get along just fine."

 

"I think so, baby."

 

"Come here, I wanna kiss you." Louise reached out for him. Harry grinned and leaned into her, sighing happily when their lips connected. Louise kept her kisses light and gentle, wanting to pull Harry deeper into her trap.

 

Harry smiled back at Louise’s sweet expression. "Do you want to take a nap with me?"

 

"I'd love to, darling."

 

"Awesome." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the giant bed, pulling back the sheets and duvet so they could lay together. Louise pulled Harry's head onto her chest and pet his hair, helping the man to relax and fall asleep almost instantly. Louise smirked and continued rubbing his head. Eventually, she was relaxed enough to fall asleep too, dreaming of all the things she’d buy when she had Harry’s money.

 

~*~

 

Harry startled awake when Zayn knocked on the door and let himself in. “What do you want?”

 

"Ohh, what's this? Getting frisky while your employees are hard at work?" Zayn smirked.

 

"I was just taking a nap. I've been working my ass off for three days straight. Last night I got the greatest sleep of my life. I just needed to relax for a bit."

 

"The greatest sleep of your life?” Zayn chuckled, looking over at Louis, who was pretending to be asleep. “Anything to do with that sweet thing next to you?"

 

"Everything to do with him," Harry said fondly, reaching over to pet his hair gently. "I don't know what it is. I feel so safe with him...so comfortable."

 

"You're falling in looove," Zayn teased with a laugh.

 

Harry wanted to snap at him, but he couldn't deny it. "You know as well as I do I can't do that."

 

"And why not? Maybe things would be a bit more cheerful around here.”

 

"I can't have anything to worry about. If another gang found out I cared about someone, you don't think they'd go after him?"

 

"How do you think they'd find out?” Zayn sat on the sofa, glancing over at Louis again and licking his lips. “You'd be able to keep him safe."

 

"There's no guarantee.” Harry shook his head and sobbed. “Anytime he's alone, he's at risk. And you don't think people are already talking? Everyone knows my agenda."

 

"I'll be his personal bodyguard," Zayn smirked.

 

Louis let out a sleepy hum when Harry pet him again and snuggled deeper into the pillow, keeping up his ruse.

 

"It would be nice," Harry mused. "I like having him here."

 

"I can do that for you, Haz. Easily."

 

"Thanks, Z. That'd be great."

 

"Provided that I get something in return..." He raised an eyebrow.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Let me fuck him."

 

"No. Get any ideas out of your head now. If you can't, you're not allowed near him," Harry growled.

 

"What? Why not? We always share partners," he whined. Louis was hot and Zayn would be damned if he passed up the chance to bang.

 

"I told you, he's special. I don't want anyone else touching him."

 

"Ughhh!” Zayn groaned, looking over Louis’ well-sculpted body again. “Well when you get sick of him, can I have him?"

 

"I'm not going to get sick of him.” Harry stared into Zayn’s eyes. “That's what I'm saying. I really like him."

 

"Ohhh, like you're gonna marry him? Damn, that sex must be good!" The older man groaned again when he thought about it.

 

"We um...we actually haven't had sex yet." Harry thought he would be embarrassed by admitting that, but Louis was different than anyone else he’d been with.

 

Zayn stared at him. Harry was the biggest slut he knew. "Come again?"

 

"You heard me." Green eyes flashed.

 

The raven-haired man threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you haven't tested the goods yet. That's so unlike you though."

 

"I told you, he's special," Harry said, stroking his hair lightly. Louis let out a hum and leaned into the touch, making Harry smiled down at him. "He's just perfect, I know it. I've never felt this comfortable with someone before."

 

"Wow, mate...you're whipped already." Zayn shook his head.

 

"I'm not whipped. He doesn't even know anything about me yet. I just...I like him," Harry tried to explain.

 

"Mhm, you just like him. Right, okay.”

 

"Don't make fun of me Z. You’re forgetting I can kick your ass."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn waved him off. Harry threatened him every day. "Text me if you need me." He turned and left, locking the door behind him for security. Harry laid back down and cuddled up with Louis again. Louis shifted around, but kept his breathing deep to keep up the illusion.

 

"I know you're special," Harry whispered to Louis. He kept playing with his hair, waiting for him to wake up.

 

Louis blinked after a few minutes and turned to look at him. "Hi."

 

"Hey," Harry said, smiling down at him.

 

"Hey yourself," he grinned.

 

"How'd you sleep?"

 

"Wonderful. I was with you." Louis fluttered his eyelashes, wanting to puke. Honestly, the things he did for money…

 

"Me too."

 

Louis leaned up to kiss him. "Mm...your lips are tasty."

 

Harry sighed happily. "Yours are too. I could get used to kissing you."

 

Louis licked gently into his mouth when their lips met again. "Mm..."

 

Harry moaned as he rolled on top of him. Louis wrapped his arms and legs around him as they made out. They kissed for a few more minutes before the younger man pulled away. "This is so nice."

 

Louis chuckled. "It is."

 

"I have to go to work now. Can I drop you off at home so you can shower and change and stuff?"

 

Louis pouted, disappointed that he couldn't condition Harry anymore that day. "Well, if I must."

 

"I don't have anything here that will fit you."

 

Louis giggled, batting his eyelashes. "I am smaller than you."

 

"Just a bit,” Harry grinned and winked.

 

"Alright then." Louis climbed out of bed and put his heels back on while Harry got dressed in his work clothes and did his hair. Louis stole his brush to try and manage his own hair.They got into the car and drove to Louis’ house. "Well. I've had just a delightful time with you."

 

"I have as well. Could I see you again sometime soon?"

 

"Of course, any time!"

 

"Great. You have my number. If you need anything, call me," Harry told him.

 

"And what if I don’t need anything? Can I still call you?"

 

"Of course. I would love to hear from you."

 

"Alright then. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Louis gave him a kiss and got out.

 

Harry watched to make sure he got inside safely, and took one more glance at his ass, before telling the driver to head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know what you think! x


End file.
